


Sweetly

by Katherine



Category: Frozen (Disney Movies)
Genre: Campfires, F/F, Hand Feeding, Love, Sweet, Treat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-12
Updated: 2020-09-12
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:49:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26400682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katherine/pseuds/Katherine
Summary: That might be Elsa's favourite kitchen memory.
Relationships: Anna/Elsa
Comments: 4
Kudos: 16
Collections: RelationShipping 2020





	Sweetly

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Welsper](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Welsper/gifts).



If they were home in the castle, the sisters could do as they had before, proclaim the kitchen as entirely their own for the evening. Elsa had found she rather enjoyed the small stakes moment of commanding as queen, sending the servants away. With time and supplies to make something elaborate, Anna once baked tiny fruit tarts.

That might be Elsa's favourite kitchen memory. Anna's mouth glittery with sugar crystals, a scatter of pale pastry crumbs on Elsa's hand before Anna kissed them away. Her fingers still faintly damp from Anna's tongue, Elsa touched her hair in gentle strokes, smoothing flyaway strands down the braids. Anna pressed into the touch with a relaxed joy, before she angled for more kisses. Her mouth against Elsa's was sweetly familiar.

Being outside castle walls, out in the forest, made for a variation. Elsa, fairly confident of her planning, had brought her notes as well as ingredients tucked in her bags on their private journey. Berry-picking, with a campfire for after, then the night their own among the trees.

They finished gathering berries as the light faded; sunset was just the right time to light a fire. Elsa was a little skeptical of wrapping dough around sticks to cook, but determined to try, her magic held in check so as not to disturb the flames. Should that future—pastry finished over the fire then filled with some of the berries—fall awry, Elsa had a plan waiting under the plan.

While they cuddled together, she would hold berries for Anna to savour. Elsa envisioned hours next to the warmth of their campfire, whispers accompanied by the fire's crackling and the rustle of leaves. Tonight would be another sweet time of feeding her beloved sister by hand, in a place made their own without interruption.


End file.
